The present invention relates to a window supporting mechanism. More particularly it relates to a mechanism that provides support for tilting type windows to assist in painting, cleaning or other operations in which it is desirable to work on the window when it is tilted away from its casement. Although the field is replete with art pertaining to the means that such windows use to accomplish the tilting or pivotal action, no art was discovered pertaining to a means to secure the window pane once tilted. This is especially true considering that the subject mechanism can be used interchangeably to support numerous types, styles and brands of tilting type windows.